The Darkness & The Angelus
by Matthias Stormcrow
Summary: When Bella Swan is left alone in the world she prays for some way to avenge her family and it comes in the form of Max Alveros the Current wielder of The Darkness. Upon facing odds that not even the Darkness itself could overcome Bella becomes the next wielder of The Angelus to help him overcome the odds.
1. Prologue: Vision

A/N: Hello everyone Matthias (Matt to my friends and family) Stormcrow here once again to bring you another new story to hopefully help me combat the annoying bug known as Writer's Block. I don't own Twilight or The Darkness or anything else I happen to bring into the story except the Original Characters. It's doesn't follow the comics or Twilight's known story. One more thing Italic type is dream or a vision and Bold type is when the Darkness Speaks to Max.

**The Darkness & The Angelus** By: Matthias Stormcrow

Summery: When Bella Swan is left alone in the world she prays for some way to avenge her family and it comes in the form of Max Alveros the Current wielder of The Darkness. Upon facing odds that not even the Darkness itself could overcome Bella becomes the next wielder of The Angelus to help him overcome the odds.

Prologue: Vision (Maximilian POV)

I'm sitting in my room in New York and its pitch black in here but I'm perfectly fine with it. The reason being is that I have no reason to fear the dark anymore seeing as I _am_ The Darkness. My name is Maximilian Alveros but my friends and the voices in my head call me Max and speaking of voices.

"**Max. Max. Its time."**

The voice speaking to me right now is an entity known as The Darkness.

"No." I answered back.

"**You can't defy me forever Max." **

"Sure I can." I said.

Could I really though. Could I really survive without feeding it Human Hearts for much longer? I wasn't too sure about that.

"**That's what the last fool said and what happened to him? He refused to feed me so I fed on him instead. **(A/N: Not sure if it can really do that but for my story it can.)** Do you want that fate to fall on you Max?"**

"No." I replied.

"**Good now let's go get some hearts. I'm hungry."**

I got up off of my chair grabbed my black trench coat and my keys and left the apartment locking the door as I went. As I walked through the streets staying in the dark as I went. "**Stop Max. I hear sirens."** I poked my head around the corner and sure enough eight cop cars were parked outside a bank. There was a robbery in progress. "**Feeding time."** I walked into an alley and allow The Darkness to come out. The Darkness is very powerful but it does have a minor flaw. No light.

I made my way into the bank through a window that I broke and I walked toward the power box, I pulled the wires out to surround the place in darkness.

"**Feeding time."** the darkness surrounded my body in armour.

Within ten minutes every single person in that bank was dead. The Darkness doesn't care who you are. Do I feel bad about killing the innocent people? Yes. Will I kill more innocent people? Probably.

When I got home I turned on the news to learn that the police were now on the hunt for a killer the news people called The Shadow Slayer.

"Great." I said.

I sat down in my chair and was draw into a vision.

_May 28, 2006_

Dear Diary,

It's been eight months and eight days since my eighteenth birthday party. A Birthday party I didn't even want but the pixie insisted. Mind you it started out fine. The Doc and his wife, Blondie 1 & 2 and class clown all looked happy or in Blondie 1's case subdued. You see He must have talked to Blondie 1 before I showed up because she looked like she didn't really want to be there. I don't blame her. Hell I didn't want to be there either.

As I was saying everything was going so well at first. Everyone was smiling and having a good time and for a moment I was beginning to think I was where I belonged, I'm an idiot for thinking that because not more then ten minutes later it all came crumbling down because of a stupid paper cut.

I could see a girl with Brown hair and hollow looking brown eyes lying on a bed. She was writing in her diary with me looking over her shoulder. I heard glass breaking and we both turned and there was a flamed haired woman with red eyes and dark smile.

I woke with a start with my .45 pistols drawn and breathing heavy.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"**She's important. Call the Weber family, ask for Pastor Weber he might have information for us about the town."**

I didn't need to be told twice and besides with NYPD hunting me now seems like a good time to get out while they don't have an actual picture of me.

I picked up the phone and dialled a number The Darkness had it's previous wielders call for just such an occasion. You see the Weber Family serve us Darkness wielders as information gatherers.

"Hello Weber residence. This is Angela." A woman's voice answered.

"Hello ma'am uh is Pastor Weber there please?" I asked.

"Hold on one second. Dad it's for you. Um who is this?" She asked.

"My name is Max. I'm an associate's of Mr. Morrison." I replied.

"It's Max. He said he knew a Mr. Morrison." Angela replied.

"Another one. Hello." He said.

"Hello Mr. Weber. I need information about somebody." I asked.

"Ask away sir." He replied.

"Based on what I've seen she has brown hair and brown eyes." I said.

"Bella Swan is her name and my daughter Angela could tell you more about her then I could. May I put her on?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Angela. It's one of them. He wants information about Bella so give it to him and don't lie." Pastor Weber said.

"Hello Max. What did you want to know about Bella?" She asked politely.

"Everything." I said.

She told me everything about Bella Swan. Where she lives now, what she looks like everything right down to her favourite foods.

When she was done I looked at my calendar. Today is May 15th. Thirteen days is all I have to stop whatever I need to stop.

"Look Angela. I need you to do me a quick favour. Keep an eye on Miss Swan for me will you until I get there." I said.

"Will do Mr. Darkness Wielder." She said.

We talked for a little while. She seems like a nice girl. I felt like I could trust her to keep knowledge for me like her father did, and his father before him and so on.

"Something doesn't add up here." I said after I hung up the phone. "Almost like this Bella is withholding information."

"**That's because she is." **

"Whatever it is we'll find out about it when we get to Forks, Washington." I said.

"**Yes. We will. Stay out of the Weber's way."**

"Why? They're just humans. You can't be afraid of them." I said.

"**I'm not afraid of them I'm afraid of what they have. They have ****it**** because I gave it to them."**

"It? What the hell is it?" I asked.

"**It is The Angelus. I used a Relic to capture it a long time ago." **

"The Angelus? What the hell is that?" I asked

"**The other super strong entity in the universe."**

"Basically your opposite right?" I asked. "Why did you give it to them?"

"**I wasn't awake at the time. The Host found a way to take control for a few minutes after he hid it from me. When I came to and saw that the Relic was no longer near me I killed him."**

"Morrison. That's why you killed him." I said.

"**Now you're starting to get it and I would rather stay away from that Relic."**

"Fair enough." I said, as I got ready to go.

I walked apartment gathering my stuff and I placed my .45 pistols in a large mail envelope. I then used my laptop to find the address to the Bella's mailbox before grabbing my luggage and leaving the apartment then dropping my guns into the mal drop. Next stop Forks Washington.

(A/N: That's the end of the first installment. So tell me what did you all think about the first chapter.)


	2. Chapter 1: The Path of Vengeance

Chapter 1: The Path of Vengeance (Bella POV)

May 16th 2005

Alone. I'm alone now. They left me, The Wolves tried to protect me lost some of their tribe doing so then left me too. Charlie? Renee? Phil? All dead because of me. What breaks my heart even more is the news I found out after Renee passed on. She was pregnant again with a little boy. The baby didn't survive either another death on my conscience.

May 19th 2005

I've been mourning for a long time. I've mourned _them_ leaving me, I've mourned the lost friendship with the Wolves and most of all I mourned the loss of my birth family. How much more rejection and pain could I possible take? The answer is not much more.

I looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star.

"Please whoever is listening please give me a way to avenge my family." I said as I started to cry.

Meanwhile (Max POV)

Here I am on a plane flying toward Seattle, Washington. It's nighttime and just about everybody was sleeping in first class bar me.

"Why must you humans always insist with these unnecessary contraptions?"

"Well Mr. Entity it's faster then walking and Seattle is a long way away from New York and not to mention you obliterated my car last month. To change subject here for a moment how can we even trust these informants. You did say they have something with them capable of killing you…us. So what's stopping them from opening it up and wiping us out?" I asked.

"**Simple Max. Only a select few can open it. Why do you think it was entrusted to a priest. They know better." **

"Good point." I replied. "What did you mean by a select few?"

"**My Wielders. Stupid host."**

"Okay no need to be nasty." I replied.

Without warning I was thrown into another vision.

_I couldn't see anything as everything was hazy but I could hair a voice. she said, 'Please whoever is listening please give me a way to avenge my family.' Then I heard her cry._

I shook myself out of the vision.

"**What did you see?"**

"Nothing. But I heard somebody. She was praying it sounded like she lost everybody she ever cared about and was asking for a way to avenge her family." I said.

"**Sounds just like you."**

After that I started thinking about how I became what I am.

_Flashback five years ago_

_ I was standing at my family's grave watching people help put my mother, little brother and sister in the ground next to my father. When it was done I sank to my knees I looked up into the cloudy sky and shouted._

"_Why? Why take them and leave me alive?" I shouted as I clenched my fists. "I have no one, I have nothing."_

_ I hear the town clock chime midnight._

"_Happy 21__st__ fucking birthday to me." I said sadly._

"_**Max?"**_

_ I stood up and looked around._

"_Who's there?" I asked feeling a little scared._

"_**Max."**_

_ I ran away from the graveyard and back home turning on lights as I went._

"_**Turn off the light Max." **_

_ I turned off the light in the bathroom and as soon as I did I felt something burst out of my back. I looked into the mirror and I saw two-tentacle slash snake like things on either side of my head. They had glowing yellow eyes and my eyes were glowing the same color. _

"_What are you?" I asked._

"_**I'm The Darkness Max and you're my next host."**_

"_How do you know my name?" I asked._

"_**There isn't a thing about you I don't know Maximilian Alveros."**_

"_How?"_

"_**I jump Hosts going from Father to firstborn Son. I kill the old host when I jump."**_

"_You killed my father?" I asked._

"_**I've killed everybody's father. It's something I have to do to keep my current hosts safe."**_

"_I'll kill you." I said._

"_**Yeah good luck with that."**_

"_**Chances are I'll jump hosts again kill you and that will send your soul to hell like all the others."**_

"_Wait your saying that because of you I'm going to hell?" I said._

"_**Precisely."**_

_ Was it worth it? Was avenging my family worth going to hell? Would that make me worse then the gangsters to killed them?_

"_Help me avenge my family and I'll willingly be your host till the day you no longer need me." I said._

_Flashback over_

I chased after Frankie Lambardi and his goons for three weeks when I first became the new Host. It didn't take me long to track them down to New Jersey.

_Flashback Three weeks later_

_ Here I am now outside the Lambardi warehouse. I'm shaking in anticipation. I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Vengeance will be mine. _

_ I looked up to the windows and not a light was on._

"_**They do not know about me then. That means they're not part of the Brotherhood. This shall be easy for us."**_

"_The Brotherhood? Who are they?" I asked._

"_**A secret society that's been wanting my power for centuries."**_

"_They'll come for us at some point correct?" I asked._

"_**Yes but we need to be careful. The last time I encountered them My Host was trapped in a contraption called The Iron Maiden and they were using a Relic called the Siphon to suck me from my Host. That little stunt killed my Host before Morrison."**_

"_So you have only been in my family for two Wielders. My dad and I. How did you get to my dad?" I asked." Wait why do you keep calling my dad Morrison?"_

"_**That was his last name before he met your mother and then changed it to Alveros to throw the Brotherhood off the trail."**_

"_That makes sense." I said. "What happened next?_

"_**He damaged the Siphon, which was more then enough for me to escape. We'll talk more about that later but right now we are running out of Darkness."**_

_ A few minutes later I used a ladder to climb on top of the warehouse and I walked toward the Skylight. I was planning to bust through the Skylight guns blazing._

"_**Daring plan my Host. I like you."**_

"_Well I was known for being a bit of a show-off in high school. Let's do this."_

_ With that I jumped through the window and because of The Darkness I was able to see precisely where everything in the room was and opened fired on the people responsible for the rape and murder of my mother and little sister. I lost myself to The Darkness. I was shooting people in the head and while I was shooting The Darkness lashed out at people with the tendrils, ripping Hearts out of the body and eating them whole while I was laughing manically._

_ I killed my way from room to room before finally catching up to Frankie himself._

"_House keeping." I said after knocking on the door._

"_This is not a hotel you fuck. Now get the fuck out of my warehouse before I blow your head off." He replied._

"_You sure you want to do that Frankie? Because I came here for you." I said._

"_How do you know my name?" He asked a little scared now._

"_My last name is Alveros." I replied._

_ With that he shot me with his .45 right in the shoulder. The Darkness pushed the Bullet out and I healed._

"_I get you, you bastard?" He asked feeling brave._

"_You really shouldn't have done that." I said kicking open the door._

"_Jesus Christ what the fuck are you?" He asked._

"_I am your greatest nightmare." I said advancing on him slowly and methodically._

"_No!" he shouted as I ripped his heart out of his body with my bare hands and The Darkness ate it right out of my hands._

_Flashback over_

I turned my head and looked out the window contemplating why I was leaving an area I knew to do something totally out of character for me: Saving a woman I don't even know.

I had the feeling this wasn't going to be a walk in the park and these feelings of mine are usually right.

"**How much longer till we get there I'm hungry."**

"An hour till we get to Seattle, Washington and another hour and a half flight between Seattle and Port Angelus there we meet the Weber family who agreed to house us in their basement until we have done what we need to do." I said.

"**Then what?"**

"Then we go back to doing what we were doing killing evil motherfuckers because there's only room for one evil motherfucker on this planet and that's us."I said with a smile.

Too bad I misread the signs. I should have known I was never going to go back to my old life. For getting involved with Bella Swan was going to ultimately going to change my life and the way I saw the world.

(That's the end of another chapter. Now to clear something up. There won't be a full Bella POV until the Vision from the first chapter happens because to Bella that will be the first time she actually meets Max.)


	3. Chapter 2: Darklings I summon thee!

**Chapter 2: Darklings I summon Thee!** (Max POV)

Here I am walking around Seattle trying to wait for my next flight and I wasted time watching cars go by. Sigh it reminds me of home damn rush hour. I decided to leave the airport seeing as my flight doesn't start boarding for the next forty-five minutes.

"**Your an idiot Max."**

"Okay random much?" I asked.

"**You fail to notice somebody following you much to fast to be normal."**

I stopped and chanced a glance in a shop window only to see a woman with flame red hair and ruby red eyes.

"It's her." I mouth quietly.

I turned my head and looked directly at her.

"I'm not scared of you." I mouthed.

"You should be Human." She mouthed back.

I chuckled and she left.

"**Summon the Darklings. They'll follow her and report back."**

For once I agreed. I walked into a deserted alleyway and into the darkest part and concentrated.

A moment later I heard a giggle and I opened my eyes and before me stood a Darkling. Darklings are servants of The Darkness and come when the Host calls. They all come in different shapes and sizes. They physically have a body that's the same color as the tentacles which are black as night. They are eager to do the Host's bidding. The one I called was relatively small about three feet tall and nimble which suits my purposes fine. He was wearing a sleeves shirt with the British Flag on it and what looked like a fighter pilot helmet from the 1940's.

"What is thy bidding Master of my Maker." He/She/It said. I don't know it's hard to tell with them.

"**Follow the red haired woman."**

"Yes my maker." It replied.

Next thing I know it started climbing the walls and soon disappeared from sight. Thank god it's dark out.

"**Now summon one that can fly."**

"I can't." I replied

"**You can't I can." **

For the first time since hunting Frankie Lambardi The Darkness took control and concentrated then threw a ball of darkness into the air which exploded and turned into a fifteen feet tall dragon like creature. It had a wingspan of eight feet.

"**Follow your brethren and keep an eye out and report back."**

The Dragonish Darkling nodded his big head and took off flying.

"So what now?" I asked with a small smile. "Now we go back to the airport and wait for our next flight then meet the Weber's at Port Angelus."

When my flight announced it was time to board I got on the plane and took a nap.

(Victoria POV)

As I walked away from the person who I assumed is the wielder of the entity my friend Victor Valentine had been looking for.

As I was walking I could faintly hear the thrum of wings and something giggling. I chanced a glance behind me and I saw _it_.

"Shit. He knows how to summon Darklings. This is not good." I said now beginning to run.

I ran into my 'borrowed' house and started turning on the lights because I had a phone call to make to Mr. Valentine. It was going to take more then me to take the Darkness from that human and for that I need my fellow Brotherhood of Darkness members. Sigh. I wish James was still here. He knew more about The Darkness then I did seeing as he spent a lot of time with Victor.

I picked up the phone and dialled. He picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Vic- Mr. Valentine. It's me Victoria. I saw it. I know where it is." I said.

"Tell me more." Mr. Valentine said.

(That's the end of next chapter. The next installment Max meets the Weber's and enrols in Fork's High School as a Gym Teacher. Yes this chapter was supposed to be short.)


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Webers

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Weber Family** (Max POV)

I just remembered why I hate airplanes. Right now I'm sitting next o an annoying little kid who will not shut his mouth. I've contemplated ripping his heart out…yes I have anger issues. I'll get more into that later. Sighing I slipped my ear buds in and threw on some Papa Roach to block out the noise. I was bobbing my head to their tunes: Getting away with Murder, Take Me, Be Free.

Listening to these tunes again brought back a memory from while I was still in High School.

Flashback three years ago

_ My band and I were behind the curtain. We were the last act of the school talent show._

"_Calm down Max. We've been together as a band for three years. We got this." My best friend who I had a crush on Jennifer Taylor said with a smile._

"_Yeah Maxi we've got this." My other best friend, who just so happened to be Jen's boyfriend Jace Lawrence said._

"_Are we ready?" Isaac Taylor said. Isaac is Jennifer's brother and the only one other then my brother, sister and mom that know I have a crush on Jennifer._

"_Yes." I said with a smile to Jennifer._

_ My band consisted of four people: Jennifer, Jace, Isaac and myself. We call ourselves The Four Horsemen. Jace wears red most of the time representing War, Jennifer wears White to represent Conquest, Isaac wears Black to represent Famine and I wear pale colours to represent Death._

_ Today we planned to play one song and it was called Not Listening from Papa Roach but this would be our interpretation of the song. If we did well I had another song I wanted to perform. It was called Done with You. I was going to perform that to tell Jennifer that I was done with this crush I had on her._

"_It's time." I said with a deep breath._

"_Ladies and gentleman our final act of the evening performing the hit song Not Listening by Papa Roach please Welcome Max, Jennifer, Isaac and Jace they are The Four Horsemen." Principal Kroker said._

_ I counted down and we launched into the song. With me playing lead guitar, Isaac on bass, Jennifer on back up singing and Jace on drums._

_I'm not listening, not anymore._

_The more I learn the more I ignore._

_I'm not listening, not anymore._

_The more I hear the more I ignore._

_I'm not listening, not anymore._

_Now. _

_ Jennifer and Isaac sang together._

'_cause you gotta be bigger,_

_and be faster,_

_and be stronger._

_If your gonna survive any longer_

_In this lifetime,_

_It better be the right time_

_Because the first time might be your last time._

_Am I afraid of love?_

_If I got nothing to lose._

_No I'm not afraid of love._

_I've got something to prove._

_ Jace sang then gave me a thumbs up to signal it was our turn to sing._

_I'm not listening, not anymore._

_The more I learn the more I ignore._

_I'm not listening, not anymore._

_The more I hear the more I ignore._

_The more I ignore._

_ Jace gave me another signal to take over._

'_Cause I've lost my innocence._

_And I'm a stranger,_

_A life changer,_

_I'm man that's not afraid of danger_

_I walk my own path,_

_I blaze my trail_

_Because I'm not afraid to derail you._

_I won't get in line._

_And be a middle man._

_So screw you I make my own plans._

_And I gotta respect,_

_And I don't neglect,_

_The people that I really care to protect._

_ I gave a signal to Isaac and Jennifer to sing now._

_Am I afraid of love? _

_If I got nothing to lose._

_No I'm not afraid of love._

_I've got something to prove._

_ Isaac stopped singing and Jace took over._

_I'm not listening, not anymore._

_The more I learn the more I ignore._

_I'm not listening, not anymore._

_The more I hear the more I ignore._

_ Jennifer picked up the song._

_I told you before_

_I won't listen no more._

_I told you before_

_Let's settle the score._

_I told you before _

_I won't listen no more._

_I told you before_

_Let's settle the score._

_ Isaac picked up the song_

_If not me then who?_

_If not now then when?_

_If not me then who?_

_If not now then when?_

_ I gave the signal for Isaac, Jace and Jennifer to sing._

_I'm not listening, not anymore._

_The more I learn the more I ignore._

_I'm not listening, not anymore._

_The more I hear the more I ignore._

_I told you before_

_I won't listen no more._

_I told you before_

_Let's settle the score._

_I told you before _

_I won't listen no more._

_I told you before_

_Let's settle the score._

_ When the song was done people were shouting and applauding and whistling._

"_I think we have our winners. Ladies and Gentleman our winners tonight The Four Horsemen." Principal Kroker said._

_ Jennifer got the trophy and people were cheering one more song._

_ I leaned toward the mike. _

"_You guys want another song?" I asked the crowd._

"_Yes." The crowd responded._

"_Okay. I have just the song for you all. But before I begin let me tell you all a little story. You see when I first started here at this school I met a girl. A girl that captured my heart but you see she fell for somebody else. So here I am three years later and I haven't gone anywhere with this crush so The girl is here right now and this one goes out to you. This song is called Done with you." I said as I jumped off the stage putting in my earpiece that my mom gave me specifically for this performance._

_ I started playing and Isaac and Jace picked up my cue._

_I count the days that we have spent apart._

_I've got a bad liver and a broken heart._

_ I turned to Jennifer who looked like she wanted to kill this girl. She was about to get a rude awakening so was Jace for that matter._

_There's no salvation in the comfort of you, I pointed at Jennifer._

_Comfort of you,_

_And I finally realize you're tearing me apart._

_ I started making my way to my family in the crowd._

_So help me, save me, _

_Tell me that the end is near_

_Help me, save me,_

_Tell me that the end is near_

_I am done with you._

_ I turned to look at Jace and Jennifer who looked in shock._

_You've made my life completely miserable_

_You drove me to the edge_

_You've caused me all this pain._

_But I've always loved you 'cause you're oh so special_

_Oh so special_

_I'm broken and I'm alone _

_And I cannot maintain._

I made to my mother, little brother and little sister who comforted me with their touches.

_So help me, save me, _

_Tell me that the end is near_

_Help me, save me,_

_Tell me that the end is near_

_I am done with you._

_ I gave my brother his signal to sing along with me._

_Done with you._

_(Done with you.)_

_I am done with you._

_(Done with you)_

_I am done with you._

_(Done with you)_

_I am done with you_

_(Done with you)_

_I am done with you!_

_(Done with you!)_

_I am done with you!_

_ I looked around and all the girls present were crying._

_I count the days that we have spent apart._

_I've got a bad liver and a broken heart._

_I started jumping around in my spot._

_Help me, save me, _

_Tell me that the end is near_

_Help me, save me,_

_Tell me that the end is near_

_I am done with you._

_ I looked right at Jennifer._

_Because you and me are through_

_You couldn't help me,_

_You couldn't save me,_

_Now I know the end is here_

_I am done with you._

_ I gave the guitar to Ash _(A/n: That's his brother's name)_ he put it away and with my family in tow I left the Gymnasium effectively ending my friendship with Jennifer and Jace as I quit the band the next day._

Flashback over

I snapped out of my memories to see that we were landing in Port Angelus. I relaxed and waited for the plane to stop before finally gathering my carry one bag, which held my guns cleverly hidden in scan proof bags. Hehe.

When I got off the plan I saw two people waiting for me with a hand written sign with my name on it. I walked toward them and extended my hand.

"Max Alveros. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Hello Max. My name is John Weber and this is my daughter Angela." The father said.

"Hi." Angela replied shyly.

I took a minute to study the two people in front of me. John Weber seemed like a trust worthy man. He carried himself well. He stood a few inches smaller then me, with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He also seemed a little afraid of me, which doesn't surprise me. I mean who isn't afraid of me. Angela on the other hand seemed pretty curious about me. She stood about two inches taller then me with really long legs. That was the first thing I noticed about her. But underneath that shy exterior was a trust worthy woman who I felt I could trust.

I grabbed my bags and smiled.

"So where am I gonna stay?" I asked with a smile.

"I was thinking our basement. There's barely any light down there so you can let the uh Cat down there with you." John Weber replied.

What kind of save was that? My grandmother could have done better. I shook my head and followed Angela and Mr Weber to their car to begin my journey to Forks.

(Bella POV)

Something heard my prayers and is coming…I'm scared.

(A/N: That's another chapter completed. So tell me what you all think? Don't worry Fairydaisy777 chapters after this chapter will be just as long if not longer.)


	5. Chapter 4: Attacked

**Chapter 4: Attacked** (Max POV)

The car ride was rather nice. The view…what view all I see is trees, trees and more trees. For Christ sakes if I wanted to see trees I'd live in Central Park. This place is a green rainy hell. What have I gotten myself into this time? Sigh _they_ would laugh at me for thinking this way. They being my former friends Jace, Jennifer and her brother Isaac. We were pretty close in three years I knew them but as fate would have it I had a crush on Jennifer that never went anywhere even when Jace and Jennifer started dating.

Anyways moving on that is still a sore subject with me. The Weber's house was small but looked like a place I could enjoy kind of like my old family home on Broadway Street goddamn it stop thinking about them. Thinking about them is not going to bring them back.

"Max? What's wrong?" Angela asked lightly grabbing my hand.

The contact snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wha?" I said.

"I was calling your name for the last fifteen minutes." Angela replied her eyes searching mine.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"I didn't ask that." Angela replied.

"Oh what did you ask then?" I asked.

"I asked what was wrong?" Angela relied.

"Oh um nothing just some unhappy memories. That I would rather forget." I replied which is true. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh well it's just the look on face just now it's the exact same as my friend Bella's." Angela said as we walked toward the stone steps to sit down.

"Right her dick boyfriend broke up with her and left town." I replied.

"Yes but I think that's not the whole story. I man I know a little bit about The Darkness based on what my dad told me…Am I even allowed to know?" Angela asked.

"Yes. Sometimes I need a place to stay and informants usually grant me that place to stay." I replied.

"You don't kill them do you?" Angela asked worried now.

"No. Or at least we try not to. But sometimes things happen that are out of our control. Friendly fire mainly but as long as you guys aren't near me when I have to do what I have to do then nothing bad is going to happen." I promised her.

"I'll hold you to that." Angela replied. "Wait a minute… Bella. You're here for Bella aren't you?"

"Yes." I said. "I got a vision of her dying in a few days time and The Darkness told me that she needed to be protected but it didn't know why."

Angela looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well…my dad has a theory." Angela said.

"A theory? What is it?" I asked.

"Well my dad thinks that Bella could be the perfect Host for an entity known as The-" Angela said.

"Angelus. That's impossible. The Darkness locked her away along time ago." I said.

"Huh? Oh you mean that lantern thing yeah that broke." Angela said.

…"What!" I shouted.

I walked inside and into their storage room using The Darkness to guide me to the room to see pieces of the broken Relic.

"**Great."**

"Great. Fan-fucking-tastic." I replied sarcastically.

"What? What's wrong?" Mrs. Weber asked.

I turned toward her.

"Who broke this?" I asked.

"Uh." Mrs. Weber said.

"Not us I assure you. I would never betray you like that." John Weber said.

"**They're telling the truth Max."**

Satisfied I continued my line of questioning.

"When did it break?" I asked.

"Thirteen years ago." Angela said.

"How?" I asked.

"We don't know. We all went out for breakfast that morning locking the storage door and all the doors and windows. We came back home the front door was open the lock on the storage door was shattered and the lantern was destroyed." John Weber said.

"The lock on this door what was it like?" I asked.

"A wrought iron padlock and chain. Both the padlock and the chain was broken. No normal human could have done that even with bolt cutters." John Weber said.

"**Interesting."**

"What is?" I asked totally ignoring the other occupants of the room.

"**A Vampire did this."**

I snorted.

"Vampire. No such thing." I said.

"**There is stupid host. My one-hundredth host turned into a Vampire while I left him to die. His name was Aro and he was ruthless more so then me. I jumped hosts to his son and when he changed into a Vampire he killed his own son leaving me with no Host at the time."**

"I thought we couldn't die?" I asked.

"**Oh you can. I can't heal everything. Your head getting ripped off I can't heal that. I also can't heal a fist through the Heart either."**

"Great so I don't just have to worry about The Brother of Darkness. Now I gotta worry about these fuckers to." I said.

"**Oh and by the way. You've already seen one." **

"What do you- Oh hell no." I said suddenly remembering the Red haired red-eyed woman. "Son of a bitch."

"What? What Vampires?" Angela asked. "What are you talking about."

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated. Look Angela on Monday no tomorrow I want you to call Bella and tell her to come over. Make up any damn excuse you have to get her here. I can't protect her well in the Sunlight. So until my job is over keep as many lights of as you can and cover the windows. I would like to keep The Darkness as long as possible in case the Vampire that broke in comes back." I explained.

"Too late." A voice said directly behind me.

I turned around with The Darkness building armour around me to see a huge fist coming straight for my face. I went flying through the Storage room wall, into the basement door and started falling down the stairs into the basement.

"Shame I was expect more." The Vampire said with an Italian accent. "You can run Humans but you can't hide. I will find you all but right now I have ensure this demon is dead."

I heard a car starting and departing.

"You alive down there?" He called.

"Go fuck yourself." I said.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said before walking downstairs.

"**You can take him Max." **

"I wish I had your confidence." I said.

"**Then I'll drive."**

(The Darkness POV)

** I took control of the Host. He wasn't ready yet.**

"So how do you want to die?" The Vampire said.

He was big a little taller then Max with short black hair and big arms.

"**I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm afraid it is you who will get his ass kicked."**

"Than make your first move." He said as he placed his hands behind his back. "I await your first strike."

Oh he's taunting me now. He's going to wish he'd never done that. I'm going to start this fight off with a bang. I concentrated and house started to shake.

"An earthquake? Master told me you couldn't make Earthquakes." He replied.

I saw a Black Vortex forming behind him.

"**Look behind you Vampire scum."**

He looked behind him just as the vortex sucked him in.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

I chuckled. I was having fun.

"Let me outta here." He shouted.

"Okay. Just remember you asked for it." I said as I blew the Vortex apart and sent him flying into my armour-covered fist, which knocked him flat on the ground.

"Wow Felix you got owned." Another said from behind me.

I turned around only to fall on my knees in intense pain.

"**What witchery is this?" I asked my voice full of pain.**

"My witchery." A little Girl like voiced replied.

"**I'll kill you all." I said trying to fight through the pain.**

"Santiago." The little girl said.

That's when a foot hit me in the face knocking me out.

(Max POV)

"Max?"

"Max?"

"Max wake up?"

I opened my eyes and was immediately blinded by light.

"Turn the light off." I whimpered.

"Oh Max." a familiar voice said.

Once my eyes refocused I looked to my left and I saw Isaac, Jace and Jennifer.

"What the fuck are you all doing here?" I asked getting angry.

"They're with me." a voice to my right said and I turned my head and froze.

"No. You can't be here. You're dead. I buried you." I said tears in my eyes.

"No Max. I'm really here." The woman said pressing her cold hand to my face.

"Mom." I said looking into her golden eyes.

(A/N: That's another chapter complete. So what do you all think about that ending? Expected?)


	6. Chapter 5: Shocked

**Chapter 5: Shocked** (Max POV)

"Mom?" I said tears falling down my face.

"Oh Max." Mom moved toward me and hugged me. "Shh. baby Mommy's here."

"Mom it's been so hard." I said.

"I know Max. I tried to find you but you know me I have a bad sense of direction." Mom said.

That is true. My mom has the worst sense of direction.

"Um. We'll just." Jennifer said.

"No stay. You four have to talk. Just give me a few minutes with my boy." Mom said.

"Where am I?" I asked after the others left the room.

"Seattle General Hospital. Jennifer found you after I chased the Vampires away. Isaac called the ambulance and we rode with them. I held your hand like I used to during the many times you had to go to the Hospital." Mom said.

"Did you know about…this?" I asked.

"The Darkness. Yes I know about it. I read your father's journals. They were supposed to go to the next wielder as a guide. Come by my apartment in Port Angelus I've programmed it into your phone. Also two people wanted to see you as well." Mom said.

"Ash and Lacey?" I asked.

"Yes. You're probably wondering how we're alive?" Mom asked.

"Yes. I saw you all got shot, stabbed, you and Lacey were raped for god sakes. That was something I never forgot or never got over." I said.

"So the slaughter of Frankie Lambardi and his goon squad that was you?" Mom asked.

"I'm not proud of the fact that I lost control but yes that was me." I said.

Next thing I know the door opens and Ash and Lacey walk in with Golden eyes.

"You killed him?" Lacey asked.

"Are-are you guys disgusted with me? Me a monster." I said.

With that I started crying again. Lacey, Ashe and my mother rushed to my side comforting me.

"Now you listen to me young man. Lambardi was the monster here not you. You did what any revenge driven person would do. In fact we were planning to do what you did. You beat us to the punch. Does make us monsters as well?" Mom asked.

"No." I said.

"Look brother we must cut this short your ex friends are coming. Just come to the apartment tonight and we shall have our talk and everything will be explained. I promise." Lacey said.

"Just one question." I said.

"Ask away big brother." Ash said

"How long have I been here and why are your eyes gold?" I asked.

"That's two questions. To answer your first question you've been here for eight days in a coma." Lacey replied.

"To answer your other question Lacey, Ash and I are Vampires. We don't kill humans. We kill animals that's why our eyes are gold. We must have gotten bit while we were at the Hospital. When we came to we dug our way out to see a blond haired man in a doctor's coat standing there. He said his name is Carlisle Cullen and gave us offers to join his family. We will get more into that later." Mom said. "See you tonight."

I nodded my head and they were gone and the window was open. I sat up in the hospital bed and nearly fell back down. My ribs felt like they were on fire.

The door to the room opened and in walked Jace, Isaac and Jennifer. I guess this was a talk we all needed.

"Hey." Isaac said friendly.

"Hey." Jace said casually.

"Hi." Jennifer said shyly.

I just nodded. I already said my piece three years ago. I had nothing more to say. They sat there staring at me for about thirty minutes but it was Jace who figured it out.

"He already said his piece three years ago and now it seems he has nothing more to say that he hasn't said before." Jace said.

"So he's not even gonna talk to us?' Jennifer asked.

I shook my head no.

"You're an ass." Jennifer said.

I nodded this time.

"Well he's agreeing with you at least." Isaac said.

"Well I have a question for you know what is this?" Jace asked before pulling the Siphon out of his backpack.

It was glowing with Black energy.

"The siphon. Give it to me." I said.

"No." Jace replied.

"Give it to me." I growled out causing the others to take a step back.

"Give it to me!" I shouted then extended my hand and it flew into my hand. "Thank you."

"That's not normal. Max don't open that." Jennifer said.

"My precious." I said as I opened the Siphon.

The Darkness came pouring out taking out the lights. Closing the blinds before settling back into my body.

"**Hello Max thank you for getting me out of there."**

"Your welcome." I replied.

The tentacles came out and I looked over at Jace and others to see them paralysed with fear.

"This is who I am now. Deal with it or leave me alone to do what I have to do." I said before walking to the window.

"Okay Max. I understand. I just wanted to apologize for hurting you like I did. Can you forgive me?" Jennifer asked softly.

"As long as you don't mind having me around like this then yes." I replied.

That's when I felt her warm arms around me and hot tears on my shoulder.

"I don't mind Max. This makes you more dangerous and I know some girls like dangerous men and if you ever need advice call me." Jennifer said.

I returned the hug and then two more pairs of arms wrapped around me.

"Us too Max. We missed you man." Isaac said.

"I agree." Jace said.

"Good now it's time I get the hell out of here. I still have a job to do and I'll be damned if I let some punk Vampire Thug stop me." I said.

"Vampire?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll explain more on the way. All I ask that you all trust me like you once did." I said extending my hand.

Jennifer grabbed it first.

"That trust never went away." Jennifer said.

The other two just stood there and then Jennifer gave them a look of 'are you fucking serious'

"Man you two are dense. The man is asking for a second chance here you morons." Jennifer said.

"Oh whoops." Jace said.

"Forget it. It's obvious these bridges are burned." I said turning away.

"Fix this." Jennifer said quietly. "I just got my friend back and I'm not losing him again because of you two idiots and Jace I swear to god if you make me choose again between him and you I know my choice. It's gonna be him."

"She's right Max. I am sorry for the role I played in what happened. I knew what they were doing was hurting you and I said nothing to stop it. Forgive me?" Isaac asked.

"Nothing to forgive. I liked as a friend more then Jace anyway." I replied with a smile.

"What?" Jace asked.

"You were never really my friend anyway were you? You just used me to get to Jennifer. How will I know you won't try the same thing again? Simple I don't. So stay the hell away from me." I said and with that I pulled a Darkman by jumping out the window.

"**Was that really necessary?"**

"Yes. I want my vengeance and this time I will not be taken off guard." I said as I landed in the garbage can. "Perfect ten."

I climbed out of the garbage can and took out my phone looked for the address and started running.

While I was running I sent my mother a Text.

"_Be ready at home because I'm coming home." Your loving Son and Darkness Wielder Maximilian Alveros._

With that I was going Home to be reunited with the family I thought I lost. To quote Chris Daughtry –'I'm going home. To place where I belong.'

(A/N: That's another chapter completed. I hope you all enjoyed it.)


	7. Chapter 6: Questions

**Chapter 6: Questions** (Max POV)

When I arrived at the address on my phone after hailing a cab from Seattle and going to Forks for that was where the address was. I noticed the lights were off. I walked up the stairs *and opened the door only to have my hand grabbed and somebody walk into the Moonlight. She was beautiful. She had brown hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall and adorable Doe brown eyes…wait a minute.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" I asked.

She looked alarmed for a second.

"Yes who's asking?" Bella said.

"Well my name is." I started to say but was interrupted.

"Max Alveros. Come right in. Miss Alveros he's here." Bella said. "Oh and uh welcome home."

"Thank you ma'am." I said.

She smiled before leading me into the living room. It was while we making our way to the living room that I realized that the House lights weren't on but there was a light source: candles. Ingenious. This way Bella could still see if she's still normal and I can be close to full strength.

When we arrived in the living Room I found my mother, sister and brother waiting.

"Hi Max. I trust your trip here went well?" Lacey asked with a smile.

"Yes. But I need to get my things." I replied.

"Oh don't worry about that. We already took care of it. Now I know you have questions, Bella has questions and we have questions. So won't you both sit down and we shall begin." Mom said.

"Can I go first?" Bella asked.

I motioned for her to go ahead knowing she might have been a little confused.

"Why I am here?" Bella asked.

"The same reason Max is. The vengeful vampire hunting you he's here to kill her." Mom explained.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"You had vision I'm guessing. I read your father's journal. I had to know more about the thing that got passed on to you." Mom replied.

"Thing? What thing?" Bella asked looking a little interested now.

Could she already become The Angelus?

"Go feed or something I'll handle this mine field." I said.

With that Mom, Ash and Lacey left and when the door closed all the lights flared on. I jumped away.

"I thought they'd never leave." Bella said her voice becoming louder while transforming into The Angelus.

"What?" I said before I was blasted with light killing me.

"Max!" Bella shouted.

I woke with a start and looked around I was standing outside the house still.

"Come inside your family's waiting." Bella said with a soft smile.

I returned the smile and decided to get the jump on her willing The Darkness out and tentacle tore out Bella's heart and swallowed it. She collapsed and I laughed manically.*

"Max!" Bella shouted.

I shook my head again. I looked around I was laying on a couch.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" Ash asked.

"I remember getting out of the taxi and then walking toward the door then that's it." I said trying to sit up.

Only to be gently pushed back down by Lacey.

"Easy. You're still injured. We wrapped your ribs and shoulder up and popped your other shoulder back in. I also think you have a concussion hence the dreams." Lacey said.

Dreams is that what they were? They felt so real.

"I take it with your injuries you didn't legally walk out of the hospital did you?" Bella asked.

"No." I said.

What is this? An interrogation.

"How did you get out?" Mom asked.

"I…hey Ash do you remember watching Darkman when we were younger?" I asked.

"Answer the question." Lacey said.

"I am in my own round-a-bout way." I said looking at Ash. "Well?"

"You jumped out the window didn't you?" Ash asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders "What can I say? I have a flair for dramatics." "Ow."

"We noticed." Lacey replied. "And stay still for god sake."

"I can't help it. I'm an Alveros we don't sit still." I replied.

And on the conversations went. I blocked them out. I already knew all of what they were talking about so I was now in what I believed to be my room. I found my father's journal on my bed and I opened it to the first entry.

September 17, 1969

My name is Jason Morrison and I have just learned a truth about myself. I am now 22 years old and I have been the host to an entity known as The Darkness for the last year.

The Darkness needs to be kept strong. If it isn't you get weaker I found that out the hard way when I was jumped by two people, if you could call them that. They had red eyes and were impossibly strong. One had dark blond hair and a sinister smirk and the other had flame red hair.

The Darkness told me it jumps host from father to son and now knowing that I never want to have a son. I do not want this curse on him. I wish I could explain more to help future wielders but I don't know that much. I lose control more often then not. I'm sorry to whoever is reading this. One thing I will tell you though is don't grow attached to people. The Darkness will see them as a liability and kill them. Good luck newbie. You'll need it.

-Jason Morrison.

I kept more and more of the journal. I just kept mentioning things I already knew then I got to one particular entry.

January 23, 1988

I screwed up. I met a woman six years ago her name is Cassie Collins. By that time I changed my name. I was no longer Jason Morrison but Jason Alveros. I met Cassie at the grocery store. She was gorgeous. She had long light blond hair. She beat me to check out counter so I used the next one. She left the store and I soon followed her. Good thing I did to because she was about to mugged.

Anyways I saved her from the mugging we started dating shortly after and now six years later we are expecting our first child. I prayed it was girl because I didn't want to die and be sent to hell. That is the big draw back to being a wielder your soul gets sent to hell. Although there was a way to counter-act that. There's a relic called The Maw. Whoever wears The Maw will have their Soul get taken to hell in place of yours. I tried looking for it but no such luck.

I'm going to die because of The Darkness in ten days so my son Max if you're reading this. I am sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Should have kept the damned thing in The Siphon. Just remember Max I'll also be here in your heart. I'm proud of you. I think you'll accomplish great things.

…Good-bye, - Jason Christopher Morrison-Alveros.

I closed the book and started to cry softly. That's when everything hit me. My dad died for me. He's proud of me.

I cried for a good little while before I heard my door open and I heard three people come in.

"You read the diary?" Mom asked.

I hiccupped and nodded.

"I'm scared." I said shakily.

"We know. We promise you we will help you find The Maw and save your soul." Ash said.

I was quiet for a few minutes.

"No." I said.

"What?" Lacey asked.

"I said no. I'm the one that freed The Darkness from The Siphon the second time. I'm not damning somebody's soul so I could live. I would rather die right now then put somebody else's soul into hell in place of my own. I can't do it Mom. You raised me better then that. I don't want that on my conscious." I replied.

"What do you mean your soul is being to hell?" Bella shouted standing in the doorway a look of anger on her face.

Son of a bitch. I guess it's time to tell Miss Swan about everything.

(A/N: That's another chapter complete. Next chapter we learn about Bella's side of the Conversation while Max was in his room. Also the * in this chapter is Max dreamed about it didn't actually happen. One more thing I have a poll now up on my profile that will allow you to decide how the storyline goes. You'll see when you check it out.)


	8. Chapter 7: Bella's Questions

**Chapter 7: Bella's Questions** (Bella POV)

When I woke this morning I knew something was either coming or here to answer my prayer.

I got out of bed, showered and got dressed, made breakfast. When I finished eating I put my dishes I the sink and I could feel somebody behind me so I turned around and was met by the sight of three golden eyed Vampires two females one male all look alike…mother and children perhaps? They all had roughly the same shade of dark hair.

"Who are you?" I calmly asked.

"You handle the introductions. I have no people skills as Max always reminded me." The male replied.

Max? Max. I love that name.

"Uh oh it seems wonder girl seems to like Max's name." The younger looking female replied.

Wonder girl? That's a new one.

"Isn't that a good thing?" the male asked.

"Not with The Da-" The young female was going to say before being interrupted by the older one.

"She doesn't know that. I think Max should tell her."

"I agree." The male said.

"Anyways my name is Cassie and these two are my Son Ash and my daughter Lacey. They have an older brother named Max. He's just as human as your are or you're going to be anyway." Cassie said.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Let me guess Max will tell me?"

"Yes Max will tell you…when it's time until then don't bug him. Pack your bas we're leaving." Cassie said.

"Oh no I am not." I replied.

"This isn't a democracy." Cassie said.

"I don't want to leave." I said stubbornly.

"You want to die in five days because of a revenge driven vampire?" Lacey asked.

"Five days?" I asked.

"Our brother had a vision we think and we assume that's why he was here. He likes helping people." Ash said.

I had a feeling he wasn't telling me the truth but I guess if there was going to be anybody who would tell me the truth right now I think it would be this Max guy. Sine he's the only who seems to know what's going on anyways.

"Okay. Let me get my things and we can go." I said.

"Take your time." Cassie said.

I turned and walked up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed and started packing. I grabbed everything spare clothes, underwear, pictures you name it I packed it.

I went downstairs to find Cassie talking on the phone.

"He showed signs of coming around? That's good. We'll be there soon." Cassie said hanging up her cell phone.

"He's waking up?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Cassie replied.

"He? Are you talking about Max?" I asked coming downstairs.

"Yes. He was attacked about ten days ago and has been in a coma ever since. Whoever attacked wanted what he possesses." Cassie said.

"**The Darkness**.**"**

What the? I started looking around wildly.

"It's starting." Cassie said quietly yet I can still hear it.

"Great. Out of the girls he could have had a vision to protect it would be the one with the potential to kill Max. Fuck me." Ash said.

"What's starting?" I asked.

"You heard us?" Lacey asked.

"Was I not supposed to?" I asked.

"Great like Max will be able to she also can hear us when we whisper." Ash said.

This Max guy sounded a little over hyped. He sounded like a guy who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. In more ways then one did he sound like _him_. I wasn't sure if I could put my faith in one man again. I did that before and he got tired of me and left. Would this guy do the same? My heart is tell me no.

"Come on we're leaving this house is no longer safe." Cassie said.

"Can I take your bag?" Ash asked.

"Sure.' I said handing him the bags.

Within minutes we were in the car and speeding down the road. Sigh Vampires and speeding. Soon we arrived at this small driveway on the outskirts of Forks and Cassie was driving in carefully.

At the end of the Driveway was a modest looking two-story house. It was painted blue with wooden stairs reinforced with concrete, a four-car garage. It looked homey. I could see myself living in this house. Thing is though in my dream house I always see a little girl with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and a guy with the same blue eyes and I could tell he's her father. For some reason though the little girl always has a bracelet on her left wrist with a red ruby in it. (A/N: Hint hint.) Also I can never see the guy's face seeing it is covered in Darkness.

I heard the sound of a car departing and I turned around to see Cassie driving away.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"To go spring Max." Lacey said.

"Where is he again?" I asked.

"The hospital." Ash replied. "I miss my brother. Haven't seen him in three years."

That gave me a clue. I could tell something happened recently I think between the four of them and all but one of them has let it go and that person is Max. Now I know that with them and especially Max I have to watch what I say.

I walked into the house to be greeted by candlelight.

"No electricity?" I asked.

"No but it's more for Max anyway. You'll figure it out when he tells you." Lacey said coming in from outside.

I sat on the couch as Ash carried my stuff upstairs into a room and Lacey took a seat across from me.

"So I know why we're here, I assume to know why Max is here but I can't wrap my head around you. You're the enigma…I don't like enigmas. Hell I don't trust enigmas near Max." Lacey said.

Wow this one really does care about Max. Now I can't wait to find out what happened.

"So to make you not an enigma to me tell me what brings you here to this point. You can trust me and my family." Lacey said calmly.

I knew right then I could trust. There was something about this girl that just screamed 'trust me' to me so I told her everything. When I was done she looked astonished.

"Eight months. You've been alone with a crazy suicidal Vampire hunting you for eight months and your still here? Holy crap." Lacey said.

"Holy crap indeed." Cassie said coming inside.

Oh crap I forgot Vampire hearing, which means Ash probably heard me as well. Son of a bitch pardon my French.

"How's Max?" Ash asked coming downstairs to sit down next to Lacey.

"Awake and most likely coming here to see you two." Cassie said.

"Does he know I'm here?" I asked.

"No but with you here it makes whatever he's here for easier to do. Although there was something odd while I was visiting Max." Cassie said.

"Huh?" Lacey said.

"Explain please mom." Ash said.

"Well while I was there I sensed something there at the Hospital." Cassie said.

"Something like what?" Lacey asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it was it was evil." Cassie said. "And something beyond any Vampire."

Cassie lapsed into silence and we all did the same. We were quiet for three hours until we heard a car pull up, steps coming, and a small thud then nothing.

Ash and Lacey raced outside and returned a few seconds later carrying somebody. This somebody I immediately knew was Max. He was…Human. I thought he was a Vampire like the rest of them? He was…nice looking. Toned body, short black hair. He looked about twenty-three or twenty-four years old. _He_ had nothing on this guy my heart was going crazy.

Ash and Lacey laid him down on the couch, took his shirt off wrapped his arm and his ribs, which were started to bruise up and let him be. A few minutes later he started talking. He mentioned minefields then he started laughing manically. That's when Lacey and Ash started to try and wake him.

"Max." Cassie said lightly shaking him.

"Max." Ash said.

"Max." Lacey said also shaking him.

I walked up to him. "Max!" I shouted.

He woke up with a start. He looked around like a wild man. Then he settled down.

"How did I get here?" Max asked.

"What do you remember?" Ash asked.

"I remember getting out of the taxi and then walking toward the door then that's it." Max said trying to sit up.

Only to be gently pushed back down by Lacey.

"Easy. You're still injured. We wrapped your ribs and shoulder up and popped your other shoulder back in. I also think you have a concussion hence the dreams." Lacey said.

Dreams? That explains the talking and laughing.

"I take it with your injuries you didn't legally walk out of the hospital did you?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

He escaped? Oh boy.

"How did you get out?" Mom asked.

"I…hey Ash do you remember watching Darkman when we were younger?" He asked.

"Answer the question." Lacey said.

"I am in my own round-a-bout way." Max said looking at Ash. "Well?"

"You jumped out the window didn't you?" Ash asked.

Ah the old Darkman jump out the window. Classic movie.

He shrugged his shoulders "What can I say? I have a flair for dramatics." "Ow."

"We noticed." Lacey replied. "And stay still for god sake."

"I can't help it. I'm an Alveros we don't sit still." Max replied.

Boy do I feel sorry for the girl who has to put up with him.

I quietly left the room to let the family catch up with each other since it wasn't really my business. So lost myself in reading. I read for about four hours when I heard a sob come from the other side of the wall. I heard Cassie, Lacey and Ash walk into Max's room that must be where the cries were coming from.

"You read the diary?" Cassie asked.

He hiccupped.

"I'm scared." He said shakily.

"We know. We promise you we will help you find The Maw and save your soul." Ash said.

I was quiet for a few minutes. What the hell's The Maw?

"No." Max said.

"What?" Lacey asked.

"I said no. I'm the one that freed The Darkness from The Siphon the second time. I'm not damning somebody's soul so I could live. I would rather die right now then put somebody else's soul into hell in place of my own. I can't do it Mom. You raised me better then that. I don't want that on my conscious." I replied.

With that I stormed out of my room and pushed open his door.

"What do you mean your soul is being to hell?" I shouted standing in the doorway a look of anger on my face.

A look crossed Max's face and then he got right in my face.

"Max settle down." Cassie said.

He looked right into my eyes, smiled and extended his hand.

"My name is Maximilian Alveros but please call me Max." Max said.

I shook his hand.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan call me Bella." I replied.

"Well Max Bella has questions she wants to ask you so we will go hunting and we will see whenever calls us when you are done." Cassie said.

Within seconds the house was empty and I just realized I was standing with Max alone in his room. I blushed.

"Yeah my room ain't much to look at right now so let's take is conversation to the living room." Max said.

I nodded and followed him downstairs. He sat on one couch and I sat on the other.

"So you have questions?" He asked.

"Yes and first question is. What is The Darkness?" I said.

Within seconds the candles went out around him and I could see the outline of something coming out of his back it looked like a snake of some kind. His head was bowed and I went to take a step and his head shot up and his eyes were glowing and they were Yellow. My heart sped up again.

"I am The Darkness." Max said with a smile.

And then I fainted.

(A/N: Quick who all saw Bella fainting when Max revealed The Darkness to her? That's the end of another chapter. Hasta la Vista baby! Also those of you who haven't checked out my Poll regarding this story I suggest you do so because it's only going to be up for three more chapters so if you want a say in what happens please check it out.)


End file.
